The invention relates to a cylindrical pin for connecting and/or guiding components, particularly in tooling, fixture and machine construction, which has a cylindrical circumferential surface. Such cylindrical pins are above all used for arresting or pinning plates, individual elements, or tool portions for cutting, stamping, or shaping tools. The dimensions of the cylindrical pins are regulated by standards, particularly DIN 6325 or ISO 8734, and the fit is also predetermined as m5 or m6 in order to enable the cylindrical pins, together with the bores in which they fit, to produce the desired connection of two components.
The case of application to cutting, stamping and shaping tools and also the fit m6 or m5 already show that there are high precision requirements for the cylindrical pins and the associated bores in the respective components. However, even if these requirements mean that tolerances of a few micrometers must be adhered to, the tolerances can add up to a correspondingly large excess of, for example, up to 5 μm (thus, roughly double), so that all the precision requirements can no longer be satisfied. In such cases, too great of a tolerance accumulation in the fit of the cylindrical pin and bore leads in the extreme case to the mutual pressure being too high, so that a mutual welding of the materials of the cylindrical pin and bore wall results, which is in general termed “seizing”. This “seizing” leads to a damaged or distorted bore wall, so that the associated components in the region of this bore can no longer be re-pinned without re-machining after removal of the welded cylindrical pin.